


醉酒

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: 3p pwp 意识不清 双k路, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy, Killer/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 89





	醉酒

“基德，我记得你昨天刚答应过我不把那些女人带回船上。”  
还在忙着计算经费的大副连头都没抬就让路过的基德船长停下了脚步。  
“这可不是女人！基拉！”  
基德的语气莫名带着点得意，和上次炫耀自己找到了敌船上最值钱的宝物一模一样。

这可真是难得，会有什么人值得眼高过顶的基德船长这样炫耀吗？基拉也忍不住放下计算了一半的账本来到甲板上。基德怀抱着自己的皮草大衣，而陷在那柔软皮毛里的是个睡着的男孩。如果基拉不认识那张脸，说不定还要调侃一下基德换了口味，但没人不认识那张脸：那是草帽路飞，伟大航路所有人都知道的疯狂海贼，该死的，他的赏金有几个亿来着？！

“你最好能解释一下，基德。”  
基拉抱着肩膀依靠在门框上，看起来姿态放松，但是手臂的肌肉紧绷着，好像随时都能发难，基德怀里的那可是赏金三亿的超新星。  
“别这么紧张，基拉，他现在就是只醉猫！这小子一杯就倒居然还去酒吧拼酒，我真是想不明白他是怎么活到今天的。”  
基德说着还把怀里的醉猫向基拉凑近，男孩把标志性的草帽抱在怀里，脸上泛着不自然的红晕，袒露出的胸腹也泛着粉色。看起来可一点都不像赏金三亿的海贼，反倒衬得基德那张脸像个人贩子。

“你带他回来做什么？和草帽团要赎金吗？按照你的性格他现在早就应该被你扔到海里喂鱼了，而不是……”  
基拉看着基德现在的姿势，无奈的表情都要透过面具了。  
“赎金是个好主意！但是得等我和他打完之后！我和他约好了打一架，在他醉倒之前。”  
基德一本正经地向基拉解释。和对手约架还要负责照顾对方醉酒？基拉拍了拍基德的肩膀，

“我去叫船医给你来点醒酒药。”  
“哈？”

总之基德海贼团莫名接收一个醉倒的超新星，还住进了基德的船长室。基德的船员们难免会对这种情况有一些奇妙的猜测，比如基德船长看上了草帽小子，把人灌醉带回了船上 ；或者那其实是草帽小子的尸体，是船长的胜利品，将要成为基德收藏品的一部分。唯一知道真相的基拉并没有打算澄清这些谣言，因为真相比这些谣言听起来还不靠谱。

基德并没有听到这些流言，他正在兴致勃勃的修整自己的武器库，基德非常期待和路飞的战斗。基拉知道基德的德行，残暴凶恶的同时也会在一些方面…嗯…很天真，比如机械还有战斗。

“草帽已经吃下了醒酒药，应该很快就能醒过来。你准备的怎么样了？”  
“我已经迫不及待了！”  
基德船长笑得颇有些狰狞，刀剑枪支都跟着颤动起来，仿佛也能理解基德的兴奋一样。基拉摇了摇头向外走，最后叮嘱了一句，  
“千万别在船上打起来，我们的经费可不够第二次大修。”  
“啊，知道了！”

基拉到甲板上安排船员们再在香波地多停驻一晚，等都收拾停当了也没见基德和路飞从船舱里出来。基拉快步向船长室走去，不会是……

基拉的不好预感实现了，只是是另一种恶劣情况。基拉打开没上锁的门时，发现基德和路飞正在接吻，以一种看起来十分别扭的姿态。和基德健壮的身体比起来草帽的身材算得上娇小，所以当基德的双手手腕被那孩子的细瘦手臂压在床上时，基拉差一点笑出声。

基拉站在门口咳嗽了一声，他就知道基德这么反常肯定是有原因的。  
“我说基德，就算你看上的是敌船船长我也不会阻拦你的，我们可是海贼……”  
基拉的调侃被基德愤怒的声音打断，  
“该死的，别在那说风凉话了，快点过来帮我把这小子拉开！”  
基德船长的额角甚至爆出了青筋，这句话刚刚说完就又被草帽堵住嘴唇，当然，路飞用的也是嘴唇。向来机敏的大副也愣了片刻，然后才注意到两个船长的姿势可不是什么情趣体位，基德根本就是被路飞压制得动弹不得。

等到基拉面前把那只怪力醉猫从基德身上撕下来时，他和基德都几乎精疲力尽了。基德狼狈地从床上下来，用手背蹭了一下嘴，口红和血液一起染在手背上，  
“嘶，这小子他妈的简直是想吃了我。”  
基德吸着气抱怨了一句，他被路飞咬的疼极了。紧接着他就开始质问自己的大副，  
“你的醒酒药是怎么回事？”  
“也许是体质特殊，反倒起了反作用。”  
基拉正试着把缠在身上的橡胶男孩扯下去，但是弹力十足的橡胶手臂只会狠狠地弹回来，发出清脆的击打声。

路飞醉的比刚才厉害多了，如果说乖乖睡着的草帽船长是天使的话，那么耍酒疯的草帽船长就是来自地狱最底层的小恶魔。两个加起来赏金五亿的海贼完全挣脱不开路飞的纠缠，他们被无处不在的橡胶手臂困在船长室里，当橡胶手臂像绳索一样把基拉紧紧捆住时，基拉发誓他再也不想和任何橡胶制品打交道。

出于自尊，两个人又不好意思向船员们大声呼救，只能被醉醺醺的草帽小子一手卷着一个的滚到床上。其实被软乎乎的橡胶男孩搂在怀里的感觉并不坏，他身上有着好闻的果酒味，会用软弹的脸蛋磨蹭你的脸颊，发出黏糊糊地哼哼声，在你放弃挣扎时还会奖励一样在你的额头上大声地亲吻一下。如果不是被捆着就更好了！

“想个办法，基拉！我觉得我快要喘不上气了。”  
“你就这样被勒死在床上吧。”  
“说什么胡话！你必须得想想办法，是你的醒酒药出了问题！”  
“人是你带回来的！还是亲自抱回来的！”  
基德沉默下来，他反驳不了，这是他自己惹出来的麻烦。

“我刚进来的时候你们在做什么？接吻？”  
“那个混蛋只是在咬我！”  
“说不定喝醉了的草帽小子是那种类型，只要好好接吻就会变得温顺。”  
“你绝对是在耍我，基拉。”  
“那你就等着被勒死吧。”  
“操！”

基德艰难地把头转向路飞，男孩的长睫毛微微颤动，在眼下打出一片小小地阴影，嘴唇上粘着基德的口红，鲜红色蔓延出唇角，他看起来很诱人。亲吻和死亡比起来基德当然会选亲吻，但是，该死的，他为什么非选不可？  
“快点基德，他的手臂收得更紧了。”  
“少罗嗦！”

基德还是吻了上去，刚才被男孩撕咬的疼痛让基德无心关注别的，这次他才感受到男孩唇瓣的柔软。他向来对“花瓣一样的唇”这种酸诗嗤之以鼻，但是现在他脑子确实浮现出了蔷薇花瓣的模样。路飞居然真的因为这个吻温顺下来，至少手臂没有再继续收紧，基德试探着在男孩的口腔中探索，上颚会让男孩呼吸粗重，舌面则更加敏感，男孩会发出细小的呻吟，路飞的脸颊变得更加红润。

“亲得再久一点，基德！窒息会让他放松肌肉。”  
在基德沉溺于这个甜蜜的亲吻前，基拉打断了他。  
“你可真扫兴……”  
基德含含糊糊地说着。

这个甜蜜的吻解救了基德，男孩温顺地松开手臂，并且亲热地蹭了蹭男人的胸膛。但是，基拉就没那么好运了，他依旧被紧紧地捆着。基德朝自己的大副露出了一个不怀好意的笑，他伸手摘下了基拉的面具，  
“现在到你了，基拉！”

基拉瞪视着自己的船长，基德则笑得更加开心，  
“感觉还不赖，那小子比女人还软。”  
基拉知道自己的船长有多不靠谱，他干脆地转过头，吻上了草帽路飞。基拉的吻技比基德强多了，很快男孩就气喘吁吁起来。手臂攀上基拉的肩背，男孩搂着他加深了这个缠绵的亲吻。

暧昧的水声响起，刚才还在看热闹的基德却莫名恼火起来。搭档那只抚在草帽小子胸膛的手掌看起来格外碍眼。基德看着基拉的手掌顺着侧腰摸向路飞的小腹，然后深入松垮的腰带，  
“唔嗯……”  
路飞呻吟出声，他们看起来打算更进一步。

“基拉……”  
基德喊了一声搭档名字，然后就停了下来，他没有任何理由阻止基拉。基拉同样遵循基德海贼团的“传统”，脸上带着浓重的妆容，尽管他的面具从不摘下。深色的眼线在眼尾处上挑，勾勒出狭长的眼角，基拉看向站在床边的基德，声音在昏暗的室内响起，低沉的蛊惑，  
“要加入吗？基德。”

在床上做搭档他们不是第一次，几乎完全相似的口味让他们总能选中同一个女人，基德不必欺骗基拉，基拉看中了草帽小子，那么基德也必然会对那个男孩有兴趣。

基德加入了这场一时兴起的性爱，作为将生死置之度外的海贼不必思考太多，只要遵从本能的欲望就好。柔软的床铺因为基德的重量凹陷，路飞就这样依靠在基德怀里，他娇小的就像只猫崽。基德抚摸着路飞的手臂，他哪里来的那么大力气？基拉把男孩的唇瓣让给基德，在隐秘处的手掌让路飞发出急促的喘息。

基德接受了这份好意，他捏着路飞的下巴让男孩转向自己，低下头吻了上去。这次的亲吻要更激烈一点，有咽不下的唾液顺着唇角溢出，路飞呻吟着，在基拉的手掌下挣扎着，男孩的眼睛湿润着，草帽路飞会在床上哭出来吗？

亲吻结束后，基德感受到男孩僵硬了一下，然后就软倒在自己怀里。路飞低下头就能看到基拉在亲吻他的胸乳。男人有足够的耐心对待年轻的男孩，他只是在皮肤上留下浅淡的口红印记。路飞把手指插入基拉金色的长发里，他在基德怀里难耐的扭动着，  
“帮帮我……”  
路飞梦呓似的出声。  
基德撕扯开路飞单薄的衣服和早已打湿的短裤，基德咬着男孩后颈，揉捏他身体的每一寸。四只宽厚的手，两张柔软的唇，还有坚硬的牙齿和灵活的舌，他们在分食这个年轻的男孩。

基德的手指已经深入秘处了，肠液在手指的搅动中发出淫靡的声音。基拉牵着路飞的手，把男孩的手掌握在手里，引领他取悦自己。路飞懵懂地看向基拉，像是不谙世事的小兽，他从基德的怀里爬出来，凑近基拉和自己交叠的手掌，圆润的顶端在撸动中若隐若现，有亮晶晶的液体溢出来，男孩好奇地舔了一下，然后就皱紧了小脸，吐着舌头露出嫌弃的表情。

基拉笑着亲上男孩的唇瓣，亲昵的吻很快就让路飞忘记了刚才的不愉快，沉溺在基拉的温柔之中。饱满柔软的橡胶屁股邀请一样对着基德，刚才的扩张让软穴看起来格外诱人，基德掰开臀肉毫不客气地挺入其中。路飞的尖叫声被基拉堵在口中，基德的东西对于路飞的体型来说，实在是太大了。只进去一半，路飞就紧绷着不肯再让基德前行，男人几乎被穴口绞得发疼。

基拉习惯了基德在床上的莽撞，大副的手掌在路飞的胸乳上挑逗，乳尖颤巍巍地在男人掌心挺立起来，一边被揉捻着向外拉扯，一边被手掌挤压。男孩在快感中逐渐放松了警惕，基德顺势进到最深处。路飞仰起头尖叫了一声，男孩眼眶里的泪珠终于掉了下来，  
“出去，好痛……”

基德安抚地亲吻男孩的后背，舔舐他凸起的脊骨，在肌肉单薄的蝴蝶骨处留下齿痕，并且用手掌握住男孩挺立的性器，指腹的薄茧擦过敏感的顶端时，路飞跪伏的四肢就开始颤抖。基德毫不怜惜地直接抽查起来，水声和肉体撞击声在房间中响起来。

基拉观赏着路飞痛苦又愉悦的表情，看着男孩沉溺在性欲之中。草帽船长高潮的表情是最好的春药，基拉射在了男孩脸上，滴落的白浊让路飞看起来格外下流。基德拉扯着路飞的手臂让他直起身来，那张被弄脏的可爱小脸闯进基德船长的眼睛。  
“妈的！”  
基德骂了一句，然后就操弄得更加激烈，刚才还能勉力支撑住自己的路飞彻底软下腰来。基德干脆把男孩抱起身，路飞的手臂向后撑着基德的肩膀，腰腹弯出色情的弧度，小腹的肌肉下似乎看得见基德“凶器”的形状。

基拉刚刚释放完的性器因为这个场景再次抬头，路飞几乎被顶撞的发不出声音，男孩只能垂着眼，可怜兮兮地看向基拉，泪珠顺着眼角和脸颊滴落，让人想把他欺负得更惨。  
“你抱着他，基德。”  
基拉凑近正在缠绵的两个人，床上的好搭档很大方，顺从地把路飞搂紧怀里，基拉捉着男孩纤细的脚腕，让他双腿大张。

基德的性器还在软穴里进出，小穴被粗暴地撑开，害怕似的抖动着。基拉试探着加入一根手指，路飞似乎预感到更糟糕的事，男孩挣扎起来，但是不知道被操射了几次的草帽船长已经失去了反抗的力气。在男孩的呜咽声中，基拉又插入了两根手指。柔软的橡胶人两条大腿被掰开到最大，基拉的手指撤出后就换上自己同样粗大的性器，路飞流着泪摇头，却连拒绝的话都说不出来。

橡胶身体天赋异禀，就算是这样看起来能把男孩撕开的两根也被好好吞了进去，小腹鼓起的更加夸张，简直像是初孕的少女。路飞的指尖狠狠抓进基拉的后背，但是这样的疼痛什么也阻止不了，醉酒的草帽路飞被敌船的船长和大副一起操开了。

男孩被填得太满了，高潮时肉穴的痉挛被蛮横的撑开，他长久地被困在高潮来临之前，过多的快感已经变成了痛苦，男孩开始拼命的挣扎，但是除了被操得更狠之外毫无作用，而高亢的呻吟和啜泣只能更加激励两个混蛋。男孩被夹在他们中间哭得泣不成声，直到路飞几乎快要晕过去了，基德和基拉才终于射了出来，路飞这次彻底被填满了肚子。男孩狠狠地咬了一口基拉的肩膀，然后就彻底昏睡过去。

基德海贼团的船员们不知道这一天到底发生了什么，只知道第二天的时候，船长大副和草帽小子大打出手，虽然比起打架来说更像是心虚地单方面挨揍。但是晚餐时全船的人都吃到了基拉亲手做的红豆饭，包括安静下来的草帽船长。


End file.
